


Tell me what you are, baby

by PetitePoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePoid/pseuds/PetitePoid
Summary: Sam is his, his boy, his pretty boy
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 38





	Tell me what you are, baby

"Sam, baby, tell me what you are? " Dean is leaning in close, hot breath against his ear, warm lips teasing with tentative brushes as he speaks.

"De-Dean, I-I can’t, please" he’s a stuttering mess, this is what Dean turns him into. He’s writhing on the couch, Dean presses up tightly to his side, one arm over his shoulder holding him still, Sam can feel Deans cock fatten up against his thigh. 

"Yes you can, Sammy, baby, tell me" Dean tugs hard on his ear with his teeth, hard enough to get a whimper out of Sam before he soothes it with a little press of his hot tongue. 

"I’m, I’m yo-your... " Sam’s panting hard now, the bulge in his pants pointing up obscenely, as Dean rubs his index finger over the head, covered only by a thin pair of boxers, getting completely ruined as Sam keeps getting wetter. 

"I’myourprettyboy" Sam rushes out, chest heaving. Dean growls, low in his throat, almost feral, like a wild animal claiming ownership of their prey. Dean places his mouth over Sams parted lips, " yeah, baby, my Sammy, my fucking pretty boy, gonna take care of you, baby brother."

Dean grabs hold of Sams hair, always so soft and pretty he thinks, and brings his head forward, as close as they can possibly get to each other before smashing their lips together in a brutal kiss, he spreads Sams legs wider apart before moving across and claiming his place in the open v space of Sams legs. Where Dean belongs, where Dean always wants to be.


End file.
